


you're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece

by darlingpunk



Series: the casual sex verse; [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingpunk/pseuds/darlingpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual sex, no strings to be attached; they'd get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a little after "pillowtalk" and I have no idea what happened. The little bickering of Seth and Finn got me wanting to do /something/ and that something got me to do /this/ and things just went...boom.  
> This is a little rough, probably not for some. But others may think so, and I guess that's a warning for like--slight breath play, I suppose? Just Roman being really rough? I don't know.  
> Not sure if I will continue this, but ya know.  
> My mind gets crazy and things happen so.  
> Title is from Halsey's Colors and the fic inspiration is from Casual Sex by My Darkest Days.

Phone off, low volume on the flat screen. Stupid cartoons; a show Finn had been enjoying before passing out. Curled at his side, head on his chest and snoring softly. Gently rubbed his side, tips of his fingers gently ran back and forth; simple break, enjoying being able to just  _relax._

Wasn't paying attention to the show, let his eyes close. The soft snoring lulled him, warm body and a arm draped over his stomach. Roman didn't want to be bothered, ignored the messages, ignored the phone calls. The heartache of  _him_ trying to get in touch just wasn't the right time.

Voice mails sounded hurt, needed him. 

There was pounding somewhere, far off. Room to his suite was closed off; Finn had invited himself over last night. Again. Sex was just too good, missed having a little fun after matches.

Grunted softly, fingers still rubbing softly on skin. Pounding didn't stop, sighed softly and opened dazed eyes. Clouded, wormed his way slowly and gingerly out of the light hold of the little one. Sat up in bed, didn't bother with a shirt; basketball shorts hanging loose on toned hips, sharp v. Sighed again and made sure Finn wasn't stirring awake.

Roman made his way out, shut the bedroom door behind him and walked around to the entry. Cursed in harsh whispers when he stepped on a fucking Lego. Kicked it aside. Finn and his stupid little toys, brought them over and insisted on making things for the hell of it. 

Pushed a hand through his hair, keeping it out of his face. The pounding was harsh, loud; muffled in the bedroom though. Sounded...angry.

"Roman!" came the voice on the other end, high pitched and nasally. Eyes rolled and the hard sigh. Of fucking course. "I'll keep knocking, I'm not going anywhere!"

Unlocked the door and opened it with a frown; staring at a identical frown and the cross of arms. Skinny jeans and a goddamn band shirt he's never heard; Whitechapel. Messy bun and thick rimmed glasses.

"The hell you want," Roman growled, low to not wake up the little one passed the fuck out in the room. Really didn't need drama to start at who knows what time it is.

"Been trying to text you, goddammit. Even tried calling!" Pushed passed him in the room, shutting the door and sighed again. Just wanted to go lay back down, have some lazy sex and nap.

Brown eyes looked at him, dark and heated. Eyes shifted at the sight of piled Lego's on the marble counter. Squinted and looked back to Roman, eyebrow raised.

"Your kid here?" Seth asked, eyes looking around for the lime green and electric blue bags with sea turtles etched on them.

"What? Oh--uh, no." Roman shifted. Fuck, Seth knew Roman too well; knew the bigger didn't play with  _toys,_ being a grown ass man and all. Finn acted like a little boy when he played with these damn things.

"Then--why...oh,  _oh._ You're fucking around with  _him_? That's real rich, Reigns."

Grey eyes got hard, shifted. Eyebrow raised and crossed his arms over his bare chest. Who was Seth to say who he could and couldn't see? They'd been over for awhile, even stopped their secret sexual relationship, didn't need the poison. Wanted someone good, someone who wasn't a goddamn  _brat_ and got his way all the time. 

"That's none of your business."

Door clicked open to the bedroom; heads turned and eyes locked. Tight briefs and a shirt of Roman's, rubbing his eyes and hair disheveled; sleep warm and yawned softly. Really, Roman just wanted to take him; fuck him right in front of Seth, claim him.

"Am I interrupting somethin'?" Finn wondered, seeing the dark look of Seth. Looked between the two, wasn't stupid; these two had such history together. "I can, ah--I can leave?"

"That'd be fantastic," Seth snapped, corner of his mouth turning up to a smirk.

Roman huffed, shaking his head. "No, stay." Heard the grunt from Seth, probably an eye roll to go with it. "You stay, you were  _invited._ "

Turns to look at Seth, still scowling with hard grey eyes. "You weren't; so leave."

Seth stood his ground, arms still crossed. Had fear in his eyes, kept his cool though; knew what Roman was capable of. Wasn't fully animalistic like everyone thought he was, actually a sweetheart and gentle man. Knew what ticked the bigger off, knew how things worked; the weakness and the anger. 

"The hell do you even want, Seth? Why're you even here?"

"I can--really, I can leave," Finn piped up again, shifting on his feet and glancing nervously at the two bigger men.

" _Stay,_ " Roman demanded, eyes flickering to the little one and then back to Seth. 

"If I don't leave, what're you gon' do?"

"Put you in your place, boy. Maybe that's what you need, make you be that submissive little slut like I  _know_ you are." Pushed his hair back again, getting up in Seth's personal space; would have been pushed away, told to fuck off. 

Game was easy, Roman knew Seth just as well. What got him riled; what spot to bite and suck, mark and make him beg. It was always Roman's favorite thing, to watch this high praised little brat come undone and be a filthy  _mess._

Remembered when Seth had mouthed off one time, back when they all three shared a room and  _he_ was happy almost; vibrant and okay. Seth thought it'd be funny to run his mouth to Roman; got himself bent over a thick thigh of muscle and spanked numerous times till he was a sobbing mess.

It was pathetic. Seth walked a little funny for a week almost, grinned each time he saw the work of art on the smaller and Roman was proud of himself. 

"You wanna get punished a little? Is that it? Or just walk off and touch yourself in your room? Cry like you always did."

"I didn't  _cry,_ " Seth hissed, a blush creeping up; neck and cheeks. The shift of eyes, loosening of arms.

Roman snorted, turned and made his way to Finn; still anxious and toying with the front of his shirt like a child ready to be disiplined. Ghost of a smirk, kiss of lips and grunt from Seth. Eyebrow raised, looked over his shoulder as the bigger got Finn going back into the room.

"You comin'?"

This was so wrong. Shouldn't have came, shouldn't have even bothered. But  _he_ was so desperate for a call or text, didn't know who else to get a hold of; Seth was surprised, surprised at how  _he_ remembered his number. Odd.

A simple question. Didn't have to, could just turn and leave. No, he was always up for a challenge. And, well, he sort of missed the touches and the dominance that came with it. Sighed and rolled his eyes.

Followed after and shut the door slowly behind him, soft click. Maybe a good spanking would help.

* * *

Casual sex, no strings to be attached; they'd get along well. 

What had he agreed to. An hour, maybe more. Stripped, naked and marked; wrists tied and behind his back, eye mask on; thick and black. Knees pressed into the bed, spread. Stayed still, very still. Swallowed thickly, licking his lips and waited to be told something; skin prickled at the cool air in the room.

His punishments were always delicious for him, enjoyed every minute. 

Roman lightly paced, staring at the work of art that Seth was. All bronzed skin, thick body; dick curled up and leaking, red and head rubbing under his bellybutton with each breath he took.

 Finn marveled in awe, how Roman's fingers wove around and made a neat tie around Seth. Wondered if he always brought thick rope in his bag, ever got questioned. Quietly, the smaller let his fingertips trace the coil of muscle on Seth's thick body, feeling a ripple of a shudder and the soft hitch of breath.

Rope tight against skin, surely to leave a mark. A finger went down, tracing Seth's throbbing dick; felt the soft whine and another intake of air, finger swirled at the crown. Precome from the slit, tasted; gave a soft suck to his finger.

"Lemme show you something he  _really enjoys,_ " Roman purred, dark smile. Pulled out a deep red tie from his travel bag, silky. Got on the bed behind Seth, bodies shifting at the weight of Roman's. 

Quietly the larger slipped the tie around Seth's neck; wrapped firmly, grabbed the ends from each side and tugged. A gasp, the pull of Seth's back pressed tight to Roman's; holding the bounds in one hand and letting the other hand roam.

Touched him and heard the light whines and soft moans, shivers and the grind of his ass against hips only to receive a hard slap to the thigh.

"Do I gotta remind you, Seth?" Roman whispered, lips to his neck and the hard bite to his earlobe; soft cry. Stroked the younger, hearing another moan; the tie pulled a little harder. Grey eyes flickered to the electric green--or were they grey too? "His mouth could use a bit of a stuffing."

Finn licked his lips and nodded quick; pulling off Roman's shirt and stripping himself of his briefs, flushed and hard; thick. Quietly crawled on the bed and got in the right position, hand around his dick and stroking himself right in front of Seth's face.

Lips barely grazed the tip, light precome. "Open,  _boy_ ," grunted Finn; looking down at Seth, eyes covered still and Roman still teasing from behind.

Seth's mouth parted slowly, hot breath against feverish skin; and the slowly rub of come against Seth's bottom lip, tracing the outer parts of the thicker man's mouth. A soft sigh and the slight give--watching as Seth's jaw relaxed and took Finn all the way.

 Fall back of his head, a low groan and the hiss through his teeth. Even with Seth's eyes covered, he still looked so  _fucking beautiful_ and just wanted to be wrecked.

Rman hummed and watched, Seth gagging on Finn's flushed dick; neck muscles bulging and saliva dripping at the corners of Seth's dirty mouth, a fucking mess. Roman stroked Seth slowly with his free hand, gathering a bit of precome from his leaking dick; nipping and sucking on tan skin.

Loosened on the tie, let Seth have some breathing room. Slicked fingers teased at Seth, rubbed and slowly entered; muffled moans around a mouthful of dick, felt Seth stretched around his fingers. Fuck he was tight, and Roman was hard for this; how disgustingly beautiful the younger man looked, how he sounded with his chest smeared of saliva and precome. 

Curled his fingers more into Seth, a high whine and a whimper; so goddamn wet. Biting hard on a meaty part of Seth's shoulder. Roman winked at Finn.

"The most he's quiet, huh? Give him a good mouth fucking and he'll shut right up," Roman said, voice deep and rough; breathy almost. 

Finn smirked lazily, watching how Seth swallowed around his dick, slurping noises and heavy breathing; groans of protest when Finn would pull out. Let his dick rub over on Seth's greedy, dirty little tongur--slapped lightly, wet noises from both ends.

"Still remember your safe word?" Roman asked.

* * *

Muffling of whines and moans, the loud slapping of skin on skin. Choked to the brink of passing out, stars and black spots; the heave of every intake as he tried sucking off Finn. Fucked from behind, stretched out and raw red; a tight fit and Roman was just glad he didn't fucking ruin Seth's perfect ass.

Tightly held on the ends of the tie, only held onto that as he fucked harder and growled; watched how Seth's chest and face were a blush of red, hot glistening in swear. Hair drenched, slicked deep inside the smaller man. 

Finn laid on the bed, pillows topped for a more comfortable position to be leveled right as Seth sucked him once again--only held by the tie wrapped around his neck. Eyes still kept covered because why not.

God it was so fucking messy, Finn's thighs slicked with saliva and come; Seth just as dirty. Whimpered and begged, gasped when Roman hit a certain spot and trembled. Hard dick slapping roughly against his stomach and leaking, wanted to be  _touched._

The older groaned, fingers tight in Seth's hair. Finn gasped, stomach rising hard and wanting to come in that pretty mouth of Seth's, gave a light thrust up; slowly fucking into that hot mouth.

More grunts, hitch of breath, the squeal of the bed rocking; growls and moans. Beautiful noises. The tight pull got Seth to choke, gasping loudly and pulled away from Finn. Mouth gaped wide and rushed out quickly, " _shield shield shield._ "

Smirked, Roman pretended not to hear; pulled a little more and saw how those veins bulged more; white hot and red. Gave a hard push to his hips and watched Seth squirm a little. Loosened his grip on the tie and watched Seth slump in front of him.

Eye mask sliding off with the sweat, Seth coughing in fits and gulping as much air as he could, eyes red and watery. Such a mess, more destroyed than ever; ass a pretty sight to see. Finn finished himself off, stroking with the pace Roman went with Seth,  fucking a half passed out Seth with light whimpers and cries.

"Next time I won't be so gentle," Roman growled, slam of his hips and the low growl; fingers tight on hips as he came, filled Seth up some more. So wet, watched come slowly ooze it's way out of Seth once Roman pulled out.

 Seth laid there, ass up and panting heavily. He was untied from the rops; skin rubbed raw and decorated with dark lines around his arms and wrists. Arms sore and tight; two pops as he cried out when he tried moving them. Felt so used, so filthy. But it felt good, good to just be controlled and let his mind melt.

The three were sated, sweaty and full on out exhausted. Glow in the room was high, bodies felt like jelly. Too lazy to shower, fixed themselves to lay in a pile. Finn laid on his back, legs still half assed spread; Seth between them being too worn out to even move. Head rested on Finn's stomach and fingers lazily played in Seth's hair. 

Roman laid on his side, looking at the two. Small kisses here and there, leaned down to give a light kiss to the side of Seth's sweaty hair. 

"Your ass is pretty recked. So is your mouth," chuckled Roman, swollen lips and red ass cheeks. 

"I needed a good punishment."

*

Naps turned into a full sleep, didn't move and snores loud in the room. Curl of bodies and fingers in hair, sleep warm and content. Somewhere in the early morning, grey skies and the soft glow barely wanting to show; Seth had left.

Sore and barely moved, managed and left two warm bodies. Roman didn't mind, didn't bother him anymore when the smaller man used to do that to not "loose a reputation." The larger felt right, waking up with his head resting on Finn's lower stomach, arms lightly wrapped around one leg from sleeping at his side. 

Could hear muffled laughs as Finn ate his cereal and watched those stupid cartoon shows. Still felt nice, fully naked with Finn wearing one of his large shirts again.

Sleepy smiles and laid there, listening to Finn and stayed between his legs. Seth was missing out, could wake up to two lovely boys; lazy sex and fall back asleep. Nice days of sitting around with Lego's or light workouts. Roman hadn't felt bored around Finn, the dude was pretty cool to hang around with.

Roman yawned and felt fingers in his hair, electric grey eyes stared at him with a bright smile. Returned a lazy one. 

Seth would come back, he always did.


End file.
